Leiche im Garten
Leiche im Garten '''(Fall Nr. 2) ist der zweite Fall im Spiel. Fall Hintergrund Das Opfer, Ned Dillard, wurde tot in einem verlassenen Haus gefunden, mit seiner Hand auf brutale Art abgetrennt. Als Resultat, verblutete er langsam. Seine Hand wurde vom Mörder im verwahrlosten Garten ausserhalb von seinem Haus gelassen. Am Ende des Falls wird aufgedeckt, dass der Mörder der Bodyguard des Opfers ist, Dennis Brown. Dennis told the police that he had nothing against Ned, but the police proved that Dennis tried to chop down his victim, but when it failed, Dennis attempted to burn the house but fled when Dave Simmons arrived. Die Richterin didn't need any reason why Dennis committed the crime because of the evidence collected by the team was enough to prove Dennis guilty of the murder. Although there was no proof that Tony Marconi ordered the hit on Ned, the team discovered that Dennis had a huge amount of cash on an offshore account, and the police needed to talk to Dave Simmons for some answers regarding about this sordid affair. Opfer *'Ned Dillard '(Nachdem seine Hand abgetrennt wurde, verblutete er langsam.) Mordwaffe *'''Blutige Säge Mörder *'Dennis Brown' Verdächtige Fall 2 - Joe Stern.png|Joe Stern Fall 2 - Dave Simmons.png|Dave Simmons Fall 2 - Tony Marconi.png|Tony Marconi Fall 2 - Maria Sanchez.png|Maria Sanchez Fall 2 - Dennis Brown.png|Dennis Brown Mörder Profil *Der Mörder ist 6 Fuss gross (1,83 m). *Der Mörder ist ein Mann. *Der Mörder trägt ein Pflaster. *Der Mörder hat einen Zahn verloren. *Der Mörder trägt eine Krawatte. Tatorte Verwahrloster Garten.jpg|Verwahrloster Garten Schmutziges Bad.png|Schmutziges Bad Minimarkt.jpg|Minimarkt Marktregale.jpg|Marktregale Schritte Kapitel 1 *Ermittle: Junkyard Garden. (Hinweis: Hand) *Ermittle: Dirty Bathroom. (Hinweise: Victim's Body, Flammable Liquid Bottle, Victim's Clothes, Bloody Saw; Prerequisite: Investigate Junkyard Garden) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:25:00; Attribute: Killer is a man) *Untersuche: Flammable Liquid Bottle. (Resultat: Barcode) *Untersuche: Victim's Clothes. (Resultat: Tooth) *Analysiere: Zahn. (00:02:00; Attribute: Killer lost one tooth) *Rede mit Dave Simmons. (Prerequisite: Analyze Tooth) *Rede mit Joe Stern. (Prerequisite: Barcode unraveled) *Rede mit Tony Marconi. (Prerequisite: Talk to Dave first) *Ermittle: Mini-market. (Hinweis: Trash Bag; Prerequisite: Talk to Joe first) *Untersuche: Trash Bag. (Resultat: Invoice; Attribute: Killer has a bandage) *Gehe zu Kapitel 2. (2 Sterne) Kapitel 2 *Ermittle: Junkyard Garden. (Hinweis: Pile of Leaves; Available at the start of Chapter 2) *Ermittle: Dirty Bathroom. (Hinweis: Tie Clip; Available at the start of Chapter 2) *Untersuche: Pile of Leaves. (Resultat: Business Card) *Untersuche: Tie Clip. (Resultat: Fingerprints) *Untersuche: Business Card. (Resultat: Phone Number) *Analysiere: Phone Number. (00:05:00) *Rede mit Maria Sanchez. (Prerequisite: Phone number analyzed) *Analysiere: Fingerprints. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a tie) *Rede mit Dennis Brown. (Prerequisite: Talk to Maria first) *Untersuche: Torn List. (Resultat: List) *Ermittle: Market Shelves. (Hinweis: Surveillance Camera) *Analysiere: Surveillance Camera. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer is 6'0") *Verhafte den Mörder. *Gehe zu weitere Ermittlungen. (1 Stern) Weitere Ermittlungen *Check Dave Simmons presence on crime scene. *Ermittle: Junkyard Garden. (Hinweis: Stained Documents) *Untersuche: Stained Documents. (Resultat: File Number) *Analysiere: File Number. (02:00:00) *Ask Dave Simmons about Marconi's businesses. (Belohnung: 50 XP) *Assist Joe Stern. *Ermittle: Market Shelves. (Hinweis: Box of Cookies) *Untersuche: Box of Cookies. (Resultat: Bag of Powder) *Analysiere: Bag of Powder. (00:02:00) *Warn Joe Stern about the drug. (Belohnung: Burger) *Ermittle: Nächster Fall. (2 Sterne) Kategorie:Alle Fälle Kategorie:Industriegebiet